The Passing of an age
by Insanity Online
Summary: What happens after Kefka was defeated? Five years later, something new arise, and from the beggining, the heroes know casualty, but how to stop this new threat, without the use of magic. That is, until the life stream is discovered. Some romance and stuff
1. Prologue

**Prologue.**

Some people thought that the end of the world was just that, the end. Others thought of it as a new beginning. Others still, were sure that it was only a matter of time before things were back exactly as they were. But no one was ready for what was about to happen. Without magic, the world was next to helpless against what came after Kefka was defeated. It was five years later, and it began in the ruins of what had been Kefka's floating island.

* * *

Relm was tired of the eternal gratitude of people. It had been fun when she was ten, but now, at the age of sixteen, she wished she could do without. It was too much to hope for, a few hours, in which she could draw or paint. Sometimes she wondered what would have happened if she hadn't followed her grandfather that day, and became involved in a movement to save the world. She had arrived there in the morning with the help of Setzer and right now, she was supervising the construction of a new town, dedicated to her. As much as she which she was somewhere else, but Celes had said it best. When people believed in you, you didn't have a choice but to try and live up to their standards. Lost in thoughts, she didn't notice the darkening of the sky above her. Everything around seemed to freeze until it seemed that she was the last person moving in the world. Then in a flash, everything trembled for a few moments before all was perfectly still again. It didn't take a genius to realize that something dire was happening. Hurriedly she ran to Setzer's ship.

"Set, I don't know what is happening but . . ." she started, but was interupted.

"I know doll, I was thinking we should hurry and get the others and stop whatever that is right now, it can't be good" he finished.

With a nod she followed him inside. The ship left towards Figaro, where everyone would go as soon as they knew of the troubles.

* * *

Figaro Castle, residence of King Edgar Figaro and his brother, Prince Sabin Figaro, heir to his twin brother. At the moment, the habitants of the castle were in panic. Only a few moments ago, the sand surrounding Figaro for miles had turned to liquid. Everyone outside the protection of the castle had perished horribly. Their screams could still be heard, and it made him sick.

"We should be out there, trying to help them!" Locke shouted. "It's your people dying out there Edgar . . ."

An explosion in the throne room interrupted him. His reflexes were still lighting fast, and he pulled Celes down on the floor with him, protecting her from the shards of wood and stones. When he got back home, he found that he was still in one piece, unharmed, as was his wife. Others weren't so lucky. A stone pillar had crushed Gau, his lower body non-existing. Terra was hurt badly, a gash opened in her midsection by a sliver of broken wood. Cyan and Shadow, had avoided the worst of it, their reflexes more honed then anyone else. Only then did he see the man standing in front of him, if it could be called a man. He was as tall as he, with black eyes and covered in shadows. He seemed to move with an animalistic grace. Edgar and Sabin were getting back on their feet slowly.

"Heroes, I will give you one chance to bow before me. I hope you realized that my power is infinite and that resistance is futile," he said, in a matter-of-fact voice.

"That remains to be seen," replied Terra, trying to stand erect despite the injuries in her abdomen. Of course she had suffered worse before, but it was hard to ignore pain. "You can't win against all of us, whoever you are."

"Oh but I can Terra, unlike you, I can use magic."

There was a shocked silence before he demonstrated his powers. One moment he was standing away from them, the next, he was behind her, a sadistic smile on her face. He grabbed her head between his hands and snapped her neck. She fell down on the floor, her eyes opened wide in shock, staring in space forever. Everyone was shocked, paralyzed.

"You are helpless to stop me. I could fight any two of you without breaking a sweat," he said, once again in a matter-of-fact voice, as if he didn't doubt what he was saying for a second.

Sabin was the first one to answer the "challenge". He rose at his tallest and looked ready to kill. His brother also stepped up, but the martial art master stopped him.

"No Edgar, the world needs you. We both know that it's hopeless. We can only gain time for the others to run and regroup," he said in a voice that broke no argument.

Indignant and full of sorrow, Edgar pushed past his brother.

"It's you that doesn't understand _brother_. I have no reasons left to live. Terra is dead. The one person that I loved more then life itself and our unborn child with her."

Sabin almost considered letting him stay. But his sense of responsibility stopped him. Instead, he put his hand on his twin's shoulder.

"It was an honor being your brother, live to fight another day," he said sadly.

Edgar turned to ask what he was about to say when a pressure in his neck startled him. He took the dart and almost formulated surprised before he collapsed. Sabin turned to see Setzer and Relm standing in the entrance. Lock had heard them, and signaled the gambler to knock out the king when he saw what had to be done. Sabin was right; his brother was needed in the future, unlike most of the rest of them, who were expendable to ensure the survival of the world. He was about to go beside Sabin, mentally asking forgiveness for his sacrifice to his wife and daughter when a hand stopped on his shoulder. He turned to see his friend, Setzer, looking at him.

"Go with them, I will stay with him and gain you some time, Celes and Aube need you. I'm a gambler, the higher the stakes, the better the game," he said trying to appear indifferent to his fate.

"Your courage will be remembered throughout the ages my friend."

Picking Edgar up, and with the help of Cyan, they left the castle. Tears were blinding his eyes, he knew he would never see them again, and for that, this monster was going to pay.

* * *

Sabin was feeling completely at peace for the first time in his life, something that no amount of freedom had ever been able to give him. By his side, Setzer was getting ready to give them as much time as they would. The man was smiling roguishly now.

"That is very brave of you fools, but eventually my master will find them."

Sabin wasn't impressed. He had heard this countless time before. But now it was different. He was going to die and he knew it.

"However my "friend" you will provide me with amusement. Just to show you how powerful the Master is, I will not use any magic."

And it began. He did indeed have lots of fun before he ripped the spine out of the gambler. But the "Martial Art Master" proved more of a challenge, and for him, something worse then death, from his point of view in any case.


	2. First Battle

Chapter 1: First Battle

Cyan was trying his best to stay calm and composed while he was leading them away. Normally he would have followed whoever was leading in their groups, but this time; none of them seemed to be able to do it. Had Terra been there, alive, she would have taken charge right there. But it wasn't meant to be. He fought down the tears. Now was not the time to cry it was time to make sure that no one else would get killed. Their first stop would be Narsh, Lock and Celes wouldn't go anywhere without their daughter. He led them throughout the maze of corridors known only to the king and the ones he trusted, until they were out in the sun. The Airship was there, surrounded by imps. Not your regular imps though. They were the right shape, but much larger, and never before did he see them handle weapons with such ability.

"We need to fight if we want to get the ship my friends, there is no other possible ways," the knight said, unsheathing the Sky Render.

Shadow didn't need to be told twice. With a swift movement, he had the Stunner in hand. Celes, a grim expression on her face, the expression of a mother wanting to reach her child and finding opposition in her path, drew Illumina. Edgar who had come too, drew the Excalibur and Lock took the Ragnarock. All were powerful weapons, but would any of them make any difference?

Relm was staying back; there was nothing that she could do to help. She was more aware now that she wasn't immortal. The fact was, she didn't know how to fight with any kind of weapons. Sabin had been teaching her his arts, but she was far from the level he had been when he first join the quest. Such a feeling of helplessness wasn't what was best in the circumstances. She watch the fight unfold before her, her friends, her only family since her grandfather had died so many years ago, it was all she could do not to cry at her own weakness. However they seemed to fare well enough without her. That was until one of the Imps managed to stab Locke in the abdomen. He fell to his knees, one hand helping him to stand somewhat upright, and the other pressing against the wound. The Imp smiled and rose his own weapon, ready to cut him down like a twig.

Relm didn't think, she grabbed the dirk at her belt and threw it at the monster. Setzer had said one day that he didn't know anyone with a truer aim, or with quicker hands. She proved him right again, sending the blade in the thing's eye. He screamed in pain, putting both hands to his ruined eye before many bolts pierced his chest. She turned to see Edgar, with his 'crossbow' recharging the weapon.

"Go to the storage room, it's ready" he said.

She wondered what he meant until she recall something he had said two years ago. Without needing to be told, she left the battlefield and made her way to their only hopes.

She was dealing death with a precise hand. Not so long ago, she would have felt sorry for the lives she took, but not today. The pain in her heart, the loss of so many friends in one stroke had resolved her to something the end of the world hadn't. She slashed at one of the Imps, cutting the leather-thick skin of its gut like paper and turned to the next one, stabbing the heart of a second one. She was death incarnated, and she wouldn't stop until . . .

"ARGH" came the voice of Locke, close enough to her to be heard, but not enough to be helped.

She twisted, blocking one of the thing's axe with her blade, and saw Locke about to be cut down. Then something to fast to see, a metallic shadow and then many more and the thing was down. She looked to see Relm, of all people, running away from the fight. She didn't have time to wonder as more Imps came from all sides at once, and she knew then, that they couldn't make it to the ship. The sheer number of Imps would wear them down. Submitting to her faith, she wouldn't go down without a fight.

Relm was in the storage room, one of the few places around that hadn't yet been touch by the taint of those creatures. She quickly found what Edgar wanted her to bring him. She knew from his description that it would be shapeless, waiting to find the one person that could wield it, and she thought that it must have been Edgar. It wasn't impressive. It looked like a ball of water, moving slowly, without really moving. She reached for it when a liquid tentacle sprouted from the thing and rolled itself around her arm. She was dazed for a moment and when she realized what was happening, she made only one sound.

"Oh . . ."

Edgar was now in control of his emotions, if such a word could be used. The anger and sorrow were still there, but they were cold, efficient. He saw Locke being struck down and without a pause he took his 'crossbow' and fired at the Imp, knowing it was to late. Something reached it first. A blade thrown by Relm Arrowny. Surprise, for it was physically impossible to throw faster then he fired, he wondered for a moment if it was possible that she was the one he had been waiting for. The one to control that heretic thing that had almost killed everyone who had touched it.

"Go to the storage room, it's ready," the king said.

And without seeing what happened, he went back to the battle. He was lost in the blows he dealt, until the storage room exploded. Everything froze the heroes because they were sure that the black-clad monster had finished with their friends and were coming for them, the Imps because they were positive that their master had came to help them. However what they saw was not what they expected. Relm glided out of storage room, dressed in an armor made out of light. She went towards them, the Imps now entranced, never stood a chance. She rose her hand and they were all blinded by light. When they could see again, of the Imps, there was no sign.

"Let's go" she said, and to their surprise, they obeyed her.

That was chapter one my precious, hope you like it, chapter two will be up as soon as I get more reviews.


End file.
